Reutovskaya Gang
Kirill Bardachenko Artyom Sidorov Semyon Novgorodsky Maros Demidenko Eduard Molotov Viktor Karpov |members= Anatoly Minkov Alyosha Gurov Viktor Karpov |type= |colors= |locations=Little Moscow |businesses=Arms trafficking Contract killing Drug trafficking |fronts= Club Tiki The Pig Pen The Kachalka Gym Spasibar Bolshoi Dvor |hidec= |founding= 2008, Little Moscow |dissolved= |enemies= 828 Uptown Kings Sidorov's Brigade |affiliation= The East Beach Crew The Odessa Brigade Russian Arms Traffickers }} The Reutovskaya Gang was a known Russian or Eastern European crime group known for primarily operating in the city of Los Santos and especially a neighborhood named Little Moscow. The group consists of mainly Russians and Ukrainians by ethnicity, also several other Eastern European ethnics. It's described by authorities as one of the most dangerous Russian Crime Group in the United States, having connections to the Brighton Beach Brigade and also several Russian arms trafficking rings. As well as popular for several gangland murders done by the crew, as they operate mainly in contract killings. Founding The Korepanov Brothers In March 2008 Gennadiy Korepanov (26 years old) nicknamed "Shakal" arrived to Los Santos together with his younger brother Arthur "Malish" Korepanov. Both of them here for almost the same thing - a better life. Arthur arrived to study Engineering in College, Gennadiy to work and pay for his brother's studies and their life in America. Several reason lead both of the brothers to turn to crime. First of all, Arthur got kicked out from college due to beating up a professor after an argument they both had about how good are Russian vehicle engines. Gennadiy wasn't able at the same time to pay for their both lives and couldn't afford to pay for his brother's studies, even at the same time being a delivery driver. The brothers eventually turned to crime, starting to operate in small house robberies and later fencing the stolen goods on the streets of Little Moscow. The house shakings occured in the area of East Los Santos, East Beach, Jefferson, Ganton, Las Colinas. Soon they were joined by two other criminals - Fyodor "Fedya" Barsukov, being a relative to both of the brother and Nikolai "Nyika" Varkov, a local young aged relative who later worked as Korepanov's bodyguard. First Crime Connections Both of the brothers after starting operations around the house robberies got also their first connections in the criminal underworld of Los Santos. As first they signed up as bouncers at the local topless bar named Pig Pen, who's owners were two Fillipelli Crime Family members - Samuel Dichierri and Alphonse Favuzza. Who hired the group of young Russian enforcers also for several criminal activities, mostly muscle jobs such as - beat up's and murders or to find out information on somebody. Later the group gained more contacts inside the Italian Crime Group such as Salvatore Rosoni, Alexander Láconi, Jonathan Trapani and many more. Expanding The group eventually gained a lot more power in the area where they were based. Rumors spread around that Shakal and Fedya both had done a robbery over a dirty businessman who tried to buy weapons from them. The businessman was shot down in Blueberry at an apartment complex whole he leaned into a car's trunk, thinking there's the weapons he wanted to purchase. Barsukov in the same time withdrawed a Tulskiy Tokarev handgun and shot the man in the back three times. Barsukov himself soon formed an prostitution ring based in Little Moscow, simply extorting whores and giving them protection if needed for that. As well as the first incidents with the Government authorities came up. First of them was that Barsukov was being chased by a police officer for a robbery he had made in an apartment building, as the cop ran after him up the hill of Little Moscow, an unknown male mostly suspected to be Gennadiy Korepanov himself shot both of the tires of the PD cruiser. The cop eventually lost Barsukov, and returned to find his vehicle's tires damaged and no-one around. The second incident was when the first known member of the Reutovskaya Gang was arrested. The very one and only Arthur Korepanov, was sentenced to three years in prison for driving without a license, carrying an illegal firearm, evading, failure to comply and resisting arrest. Meanwhile Korepanov himself formed contacts with the back then Republican Party representative - Akio Katashi who today is known as the Los Santos mayor. Katashi saw in Korepanov a young and ambitious person who wanted to make Little Moscow a better place than it was, by that Korepanov wanted to purchase several businesses and building in Little Moscow. Soon his bank account was full with investments from the Republican Party of Los Santos to support his activities. Sidorov's Brigade For a short period of time the group was taken over by Artyom Sidorov, who previously was a member of the crime group, suspected to join it at the same time when Maros Demidenko did it. After Korepanov's and his right hand's Bardachenko's death he took over the Brigade, but on return of Maros Demidenko and another figure named Valentin Loskotov(Suspected to be Korepanov in his new disguise) Sidorov cut off his ties with the Reutovskaya Gang and ran an independent gang, which later was dismissed by the Reutovskaya Gang as some of their figures disappeared or were found dead. Ideology and Operating Forbidding Vory V Zakone Korepanov himself was heavily inspired by the 90's crime boss Sergey "Silvestr" Timofeyev who lead the Orekhovskaya Crime Group in Moscow. That's why Korepanov spat on Vory V Zakone and dismissed their influence in his gang or any other crime group that Korepanov dealt with. He decided that the elite of the criminal underworld is only himself, not a tattoo'd prick who sat ten years in Prison for a house robbery. Morals Korepanov himself also inspired from other crime groups in Russia and ex-USSR countries, where they strictly dismissed any drugs to be involved around then neighborhood, no dealing, no purchasing, no using, no holding, not even looking or speaking about it. As well Korepanov disregarded anyone who raped a woman or killed a child. Due to this, it is suspected that both Korepanov brothers had violently beat to death a 34 years old male, who was recently released from prison on the charges of pedophilia. The man was found in the Bondarenko apartment complex in his own apartment, his genitals were cut off and as told by the authorities, he had been tortured for hours and then beat to death with baseball bats. Blood revenge act - A simple thing that Korepanov implied from the Chechen crime groups, regarding the groups morals. Anyone who had raped a woman/child or killed a child was sentenced up to death by Shakal's crew no matter how long they spent in prison. As well Korepanov implied this rule to anyone else who in any way had harmed someone who was Eastern European and living in Little Moscow. In short words, if someone robbed an old Russian lady and she lived in Little Moscow, the robber would be eventually killed even if no-one of the Reutovskaya Gang were connected to the old woman in relation. Slavic Nationalism Many members of the group including Shakal himself were more or less nationalist against other ethnics and nationalities who weren't Slavic. The group had special hate against African American and Mexican crime groups. The biggest nationalist in the group was called Aleksei "Komarov" Komarov, who was working for Korepanov as a hired gun and made several murders against everyone who was different skin color and would walk in Little Moscow. The only other nationality that the group supported were Jews, as some of the members were known for being Jewish. However, it is reported that the group still has an half Armenian, half Russian figure named Rashid Garilov. Operating The operating structure of the group is unknown till this very day. But it is known that the gang mainly was familiar to the Odessa Brigade in Brigthon Beach, which being led previously by Vyacheslav Ivankov consisted mainly of young sports athletes and ex-army trainee's. However it is known from other sources, that Korepanov himself was the boss, he had an right hand also, and then the gang consisted of insiders. After Bardachenko got in charge he re-formed the crew's structure, creating the crew a lot different, with having now new additional positions such as the hitmen, dealers and operators and the street boss. But after Demidenko's return on the street the structure again was formed back, only leaving the hitman rank there as a new addition, but in any other way they worked as Shakal had made it before. Activities At the starting days of the group, they operating in house robberies mainly and fencing the stolen goods, as well as armed robbery and scamming. Later they became a muscle for the Italian Crime Group in Los Santos, led by Nicholas Pacitti. During that time they already operated in drug dealing, arms dealing and murder for hire. Barsukov organized a prostitution ring around the area in Little Moscow, where he provided them security and in the same time extorted them. Also the gang organized a very well made Vehicle Theft and sale ring in Los Santos together with the Aryan Brotherhood led by Casper McManus. The ring was led by Gennadiy Korepanov. And it worked as Aryans jacked the vehicles, then together with other Russian mechanics they worked on the vehicles in their garage. From that position the vehicles were delivered to Kirill Bardachenko, who at that time was Korepanov's right hand, he then kept the vehicles in his garage in Little Moscow and sold them to private buyers, contacting them with fake phones. The scheme would work very well, as Bardachenko would sell off the vehicles, the buyers either would use their vehicles or get them confiscated by the PD, as they are stolen. Gennadiy Korepanov was known to be well at extorting, he had extorted several millions out of people from all classes. The lowest payment he ever received was $3,000 at once, mainly these being taxi driver's. Other sums ended up to 3 million dollars, which was as known as a sum of payment made for Duc N'Chu running his business operations in a casino that belonged to Korepanov without his permission. Other extorting operations made by the crew were done in several other businesses in Little Moscow and outside of it. The current activities of the group are known mainly to be Arms trafficking, drug trafficking and murder for hire. As of little they also operate in extortion, robberies and even gambling. Relations and Conflicts Fillipelli Crime Family - The business relationship was started in 2008, it went until 2011 April. The alliance firstly was formed between Gennadiy Korepanov and Alphonse Favuzza, who at that time was a full time captain in the Italian mob. It consisted of mainly the Italians using Korepanov and his crew for muscle job, such as security in their properties, beat up's, trafficking drugs and even murder for hire. After Favuzza's leaving to Florida, the alliance turned into a friendly business relationship between the groups, Korepanov's contacts now were many. Sammy was one of them, Gerald Pedrazzini was a well friend and assisted Korepanov on a lot of things, especially murder. Johnny Boy however hired the crew for vehicle jackings. The closest relationships Korepanov had with Athony Caruso's crew, Tony Cars himself was a good friend to Shakal, as well as guys like Albert De Carlo. The alliance broke off in 2011 April, causing of Shakal's arrest and possible information about Korepanov to snitch out other crime groups in Los Santos, including the Fillipelli's. Jeffersontown Mob - A short alliance was formed between Shakal and the probable last leader of the Irish Mob from Jefferson named Adam Devlin. Their relationship started with Shakal visiting their bar, where a fight broke out. Obviously both groups had the same interest, to get blacks and black gangs out of their territory. Korepanov is suspected to have helped Devlin to throw the black male off the bridge. The alliance was formed and a meeting was arranged the next day. However, Devlin didn't show up the next day and that's the time when the alliance was over. However, both groups met another time when Korepanov had formed an alliance with the Aryan Brotherhood and it was in the Jeffersontown Mob's interest to get rid of the Aryan's. Jefferson Bloods - This is known as the very first conflict between Shakal's Brigade and another organized crime group in the city of Los Santos. It started in early August of year 2008. The reason of the conflict starting was that a member of the blood set gang stabbed Fyodor Barsukov - an enforcer and pimp working in those times for Korepanov. Another attack was done when both Korepanov brothers passed the Jefferson Motel in their white Voodoo few days later. According to a witnesses statement - two black gang members opened fire on the Voodoo from their pistols, the vehicle then sped off. Not being satisfied with these attacks Shakal decided to retaliate and firstly he, Arthur Korepanov and two other individuals from Korepanov's Brigade did a beat up on a member of the gang in the Pig Pen topless bar. Later it rumored that the gang member got buried alive in a nearby forest. Soon enough more murders happened, it was known that the gang got disbanded, most of the set members had ran away - not wanting to get into conflicts with the Russians. The gang's leader, the man who apparently had stabbed Fedya later was found shot dead south of Jefferson Basketball courts. Again rumors this time spread that a white Voodoo appeared at the place and a man holding a pistol with a suppressor on it stepped out of the car and fired the whole magazine at the victim's direction, not missing any of the shots. Wild Hogs Motorcycle Club - A small business relation was made between the both groups, mostly known that Korepanov gained just contacts with this biker gang and it's leader. From unofficial sources it's known that Korepanov for a moment had himself allied with the Wild Hogs to take out the Italians. The Aryan Brotherhood - A large scale alliance and business operation was formed between the Reutovskaya and The Brand of Los Santos, led at that time by Casper McManus. The groups started with weapon exchanging and then formed an vehicle theft and sale racket. The racket would work simple, the Aryans would jack a vehicle, then mechanics from the Russians and Aryans would work on them and later Kirill Bardachenko would sell the vehicles to private clients. The alliance went very well, even for the both crime groups allying in a war against a Mexican set in Seville. The alliance broke off after some time when some conflicts erupted between the both groups, such as not paid money for the jacked vehicles and a robbery that Danny - brother of Casper did against Korepanov. This caused the Reutovskaya gang to kill the whole Aryan set based in Willowfield, leaving only few members alive in this so called 'cleaning'. Danny McManus disappeared nearly after the robbery, it's said that he got shot in Korepanov's house, but the body was never found. Casper McManus was killed a day later in his own house, witnesses stated that a group of Eastern European males exited the house where the murder happened. Jimmy McManus, the last of the three brother got killed a week later at the Verona Beach on a traffic stop. CCTV camera showed a grey tinted Subaru to approach Jimmy's vehicle from the left side, from it a pistol appeared and eight shots were shot at Jimmy's direction. Andrei Bardachenko's Brigade - The conflict as well named as the Club Tiki Massacre by the media happened in 2010, early summer. The reason of the so called conflict was that another crime group wanted to extort the other. This in some way lead to the conflict go so far that Korepanov and eight other men armed with AK-47 automatic rifles entered the Club Tiki and shot six other Russian Criminals - known as members from the Bardachenko Brigade. One of the six members succeeded to run away from the shootout, but later was killed on the next block by a member nicknamed "Pizdak" from the Reutovskaya Brigade. This incident brought big attention from the media, naming the Reutovskaya Gang as a violent organization and a threat to the American society in Los Santos. Membership The exact ranks of the group are unknown till this day, but an investigation done on the group by the SPD revealed a close enough structure of what the gang was based on before the arrest of Korepanov which resulted a wave of murders and an active fight for the leadership's position in the gang. Boss • 2008 - Early 2011; 2012 Gennadiy Korepanov - Original founder of the group, murdered in January 2012 in the Spasibar Masacre. • 2011 Kirill Bardachenko - Ran the group during Korepanov's imprisonment, got murdered by Sidorov and associates. • 2011 Artyom Sidorov - Took over the group after the death of Bardachenko and Korepanov, currently is missing - suspected to be murdered in retaliation for ordering the death's of Korepanov and Bardachenko. • 2011 Semyon Novgorodsky - Missing, was put in place to run the brigade after Sidorov's disappearing. • 2011 Maros Demidenko - Unknown Status, suspected to have fled the States, but was running the group for a short period of time. • 2011 Eduard Molotov - Retired, known previous bodyguard of Valentin Loskotov, took over the Brigade after Demidenko's leaving and Loskotov's death. • 2011 Viktor Karpov - The current known leader of the group, previously known as Molotov's bodyguard. Underboss • 2008 - 2009 Fyodor Barsukov - Missing, known to be one of the first associates Korepanov started his gang with. • 2009 - 2011 Kirill Bardachenko • 2011 Nikolai Sazonov - Suspected to be killed in June 2011 by Maros Demidenko in retaliation for Bardachenko's death. • 2011 Eduard Molotov • 2011 Viktor Karpov Known Soldiers and Associates • Nikolai 'Nyika' Varkov - Known to be one of the first members of the Brigade, later was a bodyguard for Loskotov, left the States after Loskotov's death. Suspected to be involved in the Club Tiki Massacre. • Grigoriy 'Grisha' Grishkov - Small time enforcer for the Brigade, currently is missing. • Arthur 'Malish' Korepanov - Killed by SPD after the arrest of Gennadiy Korepanov, brother of Shakal and one of the founders. Known to be the one actually bringing Gennadiy to crime. • Sergey 'Patrona' Patronov - Enforcer of the Brigade. • Feodor Kiryakov - Deceased, known enforcer of Reutosvskaya Bratva, involved in Club Tiki Massacre. • Ilya Bagrov - Deceased, hitman working for Korepanov. • Matvey 'Sokol' Sokolov - Deceased, known enforcer and bookmaker of the brigade, later turned informant for the SPD after the raid against the group. Was murdered by an unknown man at motel in the desert. • Anton 'Hohol' Kupchenko - Status unknown, enforcer of Korepanov, suspected to be responsible of killing an SPD undercover agent - Mikhail Morozov. Involved in the Club Tiki Massacre. As well an enforcer from Samarskaya Bratva. • Ivan 'Kud' Kudinov - Enforcer of the brigade. • Aleksei 'Komar' Komarov - Deceased, known hitman of the brigade and nazi, responsible for several murders around the Little Moscow area. • Artyom 'Borod' Vasiliev - Enforcer of the group, participated in the Club Tiki massacre. • Pavel 'Broza' Brozakov - Enforcer of the group, known as the only person to escape the raid made against the group by SPD. • Sergei Tzankov - Associate of the group. • Fyodor Petrov - Deceased enforcer of the group. • Mikhail 'Sputnik' Morozov - Deceased, direct associate of Korepanov, later turned informant and got killed by Kupchenko crashing a truck into him. • Sergei 'Kalash' Solovyov - Associate of the group, known as a gun dealer from Samarskaya Bratva • Rashid 'Kavkaz' Garilov - Armenian associate of Korepanov's group, involved in Club Tiki Massacre, currently known to work for Karpov. • Andrei 'Pizdak' Kornilenko - Associate of Kirill Bardachenko, involved in Club Tiki Massacre. • Vladimir 'Volvo' Petrov - Associate of the group. • Anatoliy 'Kulak' Kulakov - Deceased, hitman of the group. • Nikolai Bilyanev - Deceased Associate of the group, was shot and killed by the LSPD. • Aleksei Vlasov - Associate of Korepanov. • Motya 'Korr' Korzhanenko - Enforcer of Sidorov • Aleksei Valjunov - Associate of Timofey Batyushkov • Timofey 'Batya' Batyushkov - Enforcer of the group, known to run Moscow Auto's. Recent Status Reutovskaya Gang currently is a defunct crime group in Little Moscow and Los Santos generally. This resulted as in early January, a shootout emerged between the administration groups of Little Moscow Crew and Reutovskaya Gang. In result seven people in total were involved in the massacre that happened inside the known Spasibar. Six of the involved men were killed at the scene, leaving only one survivor - Viktor Karpov. In the shootout both Gennadiy Korepanov and Artyom Baikov shot each other to death. Another associated of Reutovskaya Dmitri Morozov also was killed, two not-connected males to the both groups were also killed in the shootout as they tried to fight for their lives at the men who were shooting each other down one by one. It is stated that Karpov has left the United States right after the incident, due to his best friends being killed and also in fear of being prisoned for the involvement in the Spasibar Massacre.